


Stay

by morganoconner



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Romance, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-29
Updated: 2010-03-29
Packaged: 2017-10-18 06:39:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganoconner/pseuds/morganoconner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For prompt: Really sappy fluff.  S'about the fluffiest I know how to get.  ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

“Stay,” Dean said…begged. The word dragged out of him against his will.

Castiel raised a hand, grazed his fingers over Dean’s cheek. “How could you ever think I would ever do otherwise?” he asked, his head tilting in that way that was only his.

Dean’s eyes slid closed, his breath stuttering. “There’s nothing for you here, not really. I just –”

“Dean,” Castiel said, his voice just this side of demanding. With effort, the hunter raised his eyes back to the angel’s. “Wherever you are, that is home for me. You are all I need, all I’ve ever needed.”

“Cas…” Dean swallowed, his throat bobbing as he looked down again. “God, I don’t –”

“Dean Winchester, if you try to finish that sentence by telling me you don’t deserve me, I will make sure you regret it.” His fingers, still resting gently against Dean’s face, slid to his chin, tilted his face up, pleading with Dean to look at him. Verdant eyes met cerulean again, hesitantly. “Tell me you don’t still truly believe that.”

“I…” He couldn’t finish, didn’t need to. “I’m…trying,” he finally said.

Castiel sighed. “One day, you will know how worthy you truly are. But until then, understand this: Love does not need a reason. It simply _is_. And I love you, with all that I am. I will not leave you, in this life or the next.”

A single tear slid down Dean’s cheek, unnoticed as he stared at his angel, his heart in his eyes. He couldn’t say the words, not yet…maybe not ever. But he didn’t need to say them for Castiel to hear them.

Castiel took a single step closer and claimed Dean’s mouth with his, pouring his love and reassurance and _promise_ into the kiss. Telling Dean without words everything he needed to hear.

 _Stay_ , was the only thing Dean has asked of him.

It was all too easy for Castiel to give his reply, _Always_.

-  



End file.
